


October 2nd- Cages

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cages, Fear, G/T, Gen, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Based on Hiddendreamer67's october prompt list.Roman wakes up trapped in a cage and the day just gets worse...





	October 2nd- Cages

Roman woke up in a cage only four inches tall, which was automatically not a good way to wake up. To make matters worse, he woke up in a cage in his own room but his room had been painted and trash littered the floor. Even worse, he could feel bruises that littered his skin and knew if he looked he would resemble a wine stained napkin with his paper complexion. 

He couldn't remember what had happened and the fact was both a relief and a curse. He was sure he didn't want to remember the pain of the bruises lining his torso when they were fresh. 

He stood up and glanced around to adjust to his new size. Everything seemed different at such a drastically different height, including this cage. For his new frame it towered over him, encircling him in the solid metal bars. 

The length between the bars was no more than his hand and impossible to fit through. He could slide his arm through is he squeezed hard enough but it would certainly bruise and there was nothing within reach anyway. He paced the edges of the cage, searching for a way out, desperately grabbing and yanking, trying to climb the slick poles. 

Whoever had trapped him had done good. They had made it completely impossible for him to get out. There was only one person he knew that could be so effective against him. The dragon witch. They had done good this time for sure, he would give them that. They had been thorough in both the spell casting and entrapment. 

But it still didn't make sense why she had put him in his room and altered it so much, until it started to come together in Roman's brain and suddenly it made too much sense. His heart pounded sporadically in his chest as he glanced around at the green and black walls and the empty deodorant on the floor. 

Then the door opened and Roman got tunnel vision staring into his brother's eyes. Remus looked shocked and then a slow smile spread across his face and he stepped closer. Wildly Roman tried to slip through the bars, shoving and pushing his entire weight into the gap. 

"Hey!" Remus cried and his footsteps picked up the pace as he ran to stop Roman from escaping. He pushed Roman's arm back inside and heard a satisfying pop as Roman popped free from between the doors and fell to his butt. 

Roman was breathing heavily, eyes darting all around. He couldn't stop his gaze from halting on the butcher knife in his brother's hands and filling with panic, a soft whine escaped him. 

Remus blinked and moved the hand up so the knife was level with his gaze. A billion thoughts going through his mind about the knife and his brother, only one sticking. He moved his gaze to his cowering brother and smiled with all his sharp teeth. 

Roman screamed. 


End file.
